Calendrier de l'Avent
by DiNozzoGirl
Summary: Un jour, un texte. Et ce jusqu'au 24 décembre. VENEZ PARTICIPER ! Un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de mal :p
1. 1er décembre - Elle courait

Hello, me revoilà après tant d'absence inexpliquée .-.

Aujourd'hui je vous propose une idée qui m'a été soufflé par le forum Ncis de l'AIPM (merci les filles, vous êtes super ! :D)

Et donc… TADAAAAAM, je vais publier un calendrier de l'avent. Chaque jour (dans la mesure du possible qui n'est pas… énorme :/), je posterai un OS ici. Et chaque jour, au lieu (ou en plus muahaha) de votre chocolat, vous aurez droit à un nouveau texte :D

Alors comme il y a 24 jours, et, on me connait, je ne me sens absolument pas capable d'écrire 24 os comme ça x) :/ :(, je vous propose à vous, chers lecteurs-lectrices-auteurs, de participer à cette aventure avec moi ! Par exemple, si vous acceptez de participer, votre texte sera le 12e jour, (okok je suis vraiment pourrie en explication oO), et… Et ben je ne sais pas ce que je voulais rajouter en fait :/

Enfin voilà, ça me ferait très plaisir que vous participiez à "l'écrit de cette Fanfic", et dès à présent, je vous laisse avec le 1er OS car on est (on était :') ) le premier janvier ! :D

(Bien entendu j'attend vos avis avec impatience, même si la qualité sera assez médiocre :/ D'ailleurs ce texte est issu d'un "concours" sur le forum Ncis de FF (en passant rejoignez-nous :D) et _bonne lecture_ !)

 **….** **….….….….….**

 **1er décembre - Elle courrait (by me)**

Elle courait, courait, courait. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Derrière elle, une voix s'écria :

-Abby, reviens ici. Abby, reviens !

Aucune réaction de sa part.

-Abbs, STOP !

Cette fois-ci, c'était Gibbs qui avait crié. Et ça avait marché : Abby avait cessé de courir.

Cependant elle ne retourna pas vers eux, tout comme elle n'arrêta pas de marcher à une vitesse vertigineuse. Derrière elle, au loin, continuaient Tony et Gibbs de crier et de lui courir après. Il fallait le reconnaître, ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais c'était la meilleure qu'elle avait eu ! La seule aussi, mais ça personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Et elle continuait de s'éloigner, marchant le plus vite possible sans pour autant courir. Et ils continuaient de la suivre à tout allure, ne comprenant pas comment elle faisait pour avancer à une telle vitesse, percher sur ses talons démesurés.

Elle n'était simplement pas capable de les laisser l'arrêter. Ce qu'elle faisait était d'une importance vitale, et ils finiraient par le comprendre ! C'était crucial ! Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne regardait plus devant elle et, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Tony se jette sur elle, s'écroula.

-Lâche-moi Tony ! Tu... Tu ne comprends pas. Je dois le...

-Abby.

-…

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Mais...

-Tu ne peux pas simplement voler le chihuahua de Doris. Ça ne marche pas comme ça Abbs.

-Mais Tony ! Elle a invité McGee à manger chez elle ! Elle a osé faire ça ! Je vais la tuer. Je veux qu'elle souffre ! Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire !

-Donc tu lui as volé son chien ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Elle...elle adore son chien autant qu'un petit ami. Je voulais lui faire comprendre ce que ça faisait. Elle m'a volé Timmy !

-Je sais Abbs, je sais… Mais si je comprend bien, tu compares notre Timmy à un chihuahua ?

Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire ébahi en disant ces mots. Sourire qui disparu lorsqu'il vit le regard qu'elle lui lança. Ok… Peut-être qu'elle allait déverser sa haine sur lui, finalement !


	2. 2 décembre - L'attente

Et me revoici pour le deuxième jour de ce mois de décembre :D

Os très court et pas forcément génial mais on fait avec les moyens du bord comme on dit ^^:p

Encore une fois écrit lors d'une participation à un challenge sur le forum AIPM de Ncis (rejoignez-nous :D)

Joyeux 2 décembre… et bonne lecture ! :D

 **….….….….**

 **2 décembre - L'attente (by me)**

Il attendait depuis au moins une heure. Sans doute attendrait-il encore longtemps, désormais ... mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger d'ici.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Après tout, il était Anthony DiNozzo, plus précisément l'agent très -trop ?- spécial Anthony DiNozzo. Personne n'avait d'influence sur lui, en tout cas pas en cet instant. Même Gibbs. Pour une fois, la première fois sans doute, ce que voulait Gibbs lui était complètement égal. Ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il devait faire dépendait uniquement de lui ; et il comptait bien parvenir à ses fins.

Il était maître de son destin et, en cet instant, s'apprêtait à tuer la personne se tenant derrière la porte qui lui faisait face. Et qui l'empêchant en ce moment même d'accéder à ce que l'on pourrait appeler un "Jardin d'Eden". Car oui, il ignorait qui cette personne était, mais se ferait un plaisir de l'égorger plus tard. Qui pouvait oser lui imposer un tel supplice ? Une chose était sûre : cette personne venait de se faire un véritable ennemi. Et rien ne vaut un DiNozzo en colère. Alors un Tony DiNozzo en colère ET pressé, vous imaginez ?

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la porte devant lui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le directeur Vance.

-Alors agent DiNozzo, on ne peut pas attendre pour aller aux toilettes ?


	3. 3 décembre - La chute

Hello, aujourd'hui c'est le 3 décembre, donc le troisième os :D

Pour l'instant, ils sont joyeux et drôles, surtout :') Mais ça ne restera pas comme ça indéfiniment, don't worry ! C'est juste pour me replonger petit à petit dans l'écriture :p (ben oui, c'est plus simple d'écrire quelque chose de léger que quelque chose de triste, ou mignon, ou.. breeeeef)

Premier os écrit directement dans l'optique du Calendrier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et si vous voulez participer, comme je l'ai dit les deux jours précédent, ce sera avec un grand plaisir que je vous accueillerai ! :D

Joyeux 3 décembre et bonne lecture ! :'D

 **...**

 **3 décembre - La chute (by me)**

-Dépêche-toi Tony. Je ne peux plus tenir !  
Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Ces mots qui avaient précédé sa chute...  
Personne ne s'y attendait. Quelques secondes plus tôt, tout allait bien. Mieux que ça, même. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle, et le sien sur Tony. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait ; ç'avait été une erreur fatale.  
Elle était tombée à la stupeur générale. Elle avait tout de suite compris ; son visage était passé d'une expression déterminée à une autre horrifiée. Elle avait perdu, c'était la fin. Et même si elle survivait, il la tuerait. Doucement. Douloureusement. Sadiquement.  
C'était vraiment la fin. Elle vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux presque trop rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour que cet instant de paix, de calme, cet instant de vie dure plus longtemps !  
Mais elle avait échoué. C'était sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Et elle allait s'en vouloir toute sa vie. Ou pas. Mais vu la durée de vie qu'elle estimait lui rester à présent, elle s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à sa fin. Jusqu'à leur fin. Et même après, d'ailleurs.  
Enfin... Ce n'était pas si grave, quand même. Si ?  
Ok, Tony allait la détester. Ok, elle en aurait pour des mois de moqueries de la part de ses collègues. Ok, elle allait sûrement en garder quelques traces physiques.  
Le regard que ses amis lui porteraient allaient changer, c'est vrai. Surtout celui de Gibbs. Gibbs...  
En l'instant présent, il était mort de rire. Littéralement. Il se tenait le ventre tant ses abdos s'étaient contractés à la vue de la chute de Ziva.  
En même temps, elle n'était pas tombée de si haut... Et puis, le tapis de gym avait quand même bien amortie sa chute.  
Ouais. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus à présent, c'était la réaction de ses collègues. Surtout Tony...  
Mais ce n'était pas si grave, si ? Elle venait juste de faire perdre à Tony et elle-même le Marathon annuel d'escalade du Ncis. Et ce devant ses collègues. Tous ses collègues. Ce qui incluait Gibbs, Tony -évidemment-, McGee, Abby, Dorneget, Palmer, Ducky... Vance. Bref.  
Et elle venait de signer l'arrêt de mort de sa réputation si prestigieuse de Ninja du Ncis et celle de l'agent très spécial. Ouais. Pas si grave.

Enfin, il y avait plus grave, à cet instant. Ils avaient perdu, ils n'étaient plus en course, ce qui signifiait que... Que les grands gagnants étaient Dorneget et Ryan Noolen, le petit nouveau. Le bleu. Minibleu.  
Ouais. Tony allait la tuer.  
Mais d'abord, ils allaient devoir payer l'apéro à tout ce beau monde.  
Elle vit Tony venir dans sa direction.  
Hum.  
La soirée allait être longue.


	4. 4 décembre - La guerre

Voilà, me revoilà. Un petit peu en retard mais pas trop :') 5 heures c'est riiiien ! Et puis, on me connait :p

Enfin, nouvel os écrit pour l'occasion encore sur un ton assez léger et humoristique.

A vous de juger ! :p

Joyeux 4 décembre (en retard :p) et bonne lecture ! :D

 **...**

 **4 décembre - La guerre (by me)**

-Arrête ça.

La jeune femme regardait l'homme présent à ses côtés, un reproche dans le regard.

Aucune réaction. Il allait le regretter. Amèrement.

Elle se jeta sur lui, telle une lionne sauvage, dans l'espoir de lui reprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris. C'était peine perdu. Etonnamment.

Voyant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à ses fins par la violence, elle décida de tenter une toute autre approche : le raisonner.

-Ecoute, commença-t-elle, je sais ce que cela représente pour toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le prendre. Tu sais très bien comment ça va se finir si tu continues.

-Non.

-Mais tu..

-J'ai dit non. Je l'ai. C'est le mien. C'est tout. Tu n'as qu'à en acheter un nouveau. Ou t'en passer. Mais je ne te le rendrais pas.

-S'il te plait Tony, reprit-elle même si elle savait que c'était peine perdue, si tu me le donnes je t'en trouverais un autre, encore meilleur !

-Non Ziva. Tu n'avais qu'à pas te moquer de moi quand j'ai glissé dans cette foutue flaque d'eau. Maintenant il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et je ne te le rendrais pas !

Elle passa sa main sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu des fois !

-C'est la guerre à présent ! Que le plus fort l'emporte ! Cria-t-il comme si ce qu'il annonçait était évident.

Et il couru dehors. Vite. Très vite. Vraiment très vite. Si vite qu'il s'écroula son pied à peine posé sur la neige qui s'était transformée en verglas en quelques minutes seulement.

-Merde ! S'écria-t-il comme si tout son plan machiavélique tombait à l'eau.

-Alors là, si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir ! Cria à son tour Ziva qui lui couru après... pour imiter sa chute.

Et exploser de rire.

Mais cela avait beau avoir un caractère comique, c'était la guerre. Alors, à peine furent-ils remis de leurs émotions qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre... Mais en cet après-midi si clair, aucun ne parvenait à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Ou presque.

-Hey ! T'avais pas le droit !

C'était l'italien qui parlait. Enfin, c'était assez incompréhensible, faute à la boule de neige qu'il venait de recevoir en plein visage. Elle avait osé. Elle allait vraiment le regretter.

Et il se jeta au sol afin de collecter un maximum de neige.

-Ahhhhhhhhh !

Ziva aussi était couverte de neige à présent, au point de ne plus pouvoir dire un mot.

Ils s'apprêtaient à se balancer mutuellement de la neige lorsqu'une voix les interpella.

-Vous avez fini ?!

C'était Gibbs.

Les deux jeunes gens eurent presque honte de se faire surprendre tels deux enfants.

-Mais Gibbs, c'est elle qui a commencé ! Débuta Tony.

-C'est pas vrai ! Il m'a volé mon calendrier de l'Avent du bureau ! MON CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT Gibbs ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

L'expression qui se dessina sur le visage de Gibbs ne leur présagea rien de bon. Et sa réaction confirma leur pressentiment.

Il se baissa, comme pour faire ses lacets. Se releva comme si de rien n'était. Et bombarda les deux agents qui se retrouvèrent couverts de neige en un rien de temps. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Les trois agents se regardèrent, la même lueur dans le regard cette fois, c'était vraiment la guerre !

Et ils se jetèrent tous les trois autant de neige qu'il en fallait pour mettre son adversaire out.

Enfin, assez pour se fatiguer surtout. Ouais. Il était sûrement temps pour eux de s'arrêter pour manger un délicieux chocolat.

Sûrement.


	5. 5 décembre - Il neigeait

Hello !

Oui, je suis en retard *se cache des lancers de pierre* Mais je pense pouvoir rattraper mon retard aujourd'hui ! Enfin, j'espère :')

Donc, nous voilà réuni pour ce 5ème os :)

Sooo...

Joyeux 5 décembre, en retard :p Et bonne lecture ! :D

 **...**

 **5 décembre - Il neigeait**

Il neigeait.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il neigeait. La vue était magnifique, de là où il était. Des centaines de milliers de flocons qui virevoltaient dans les airs, juste au dessus de lui. Voilà comment il allait partir. La plus belle fin de toutes les histoires qui furent un jour écrites. Digne d'une œuvre d'art.

Il ne se souvenait pas de comment il était arrivé ici, ni même de pourquoi il avait voulu sortir. C'était sa destiné, apparemment.

C'allait être magnifique, comme mort. Il se l'était promis. Ne pas partir sans laisser une trace, ne pas mourir sans profiter une dernière fois de la beauté de la vie.

C'était peut-être la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu, d'ailleurs. Les flocons qui recouvraient le sol, comme pour l'enterrer. Comme pour couvrir sa trace, que personne ne puisse le retrouver. Le laisser reposer en paix, là, entouré de la neige la plus blanche et la plus pure qui soit.

La paix. C'était donc ça. Il était venu ici pour trouver la paix, et il avait devant lui la plus majestueuse des vues que cette Terre pouvait lui offrir. Une mort extraordinaire pour une personne incroyable, en somme.

Il aurait voulu les voir, eux, ses amis, sa famille, une dernière fois. Mais il avait choisi la simplicité, il voulait partir sans le moindre regret. Il laissait derrière les personnes auxquelles il avait le plus tenu dans cette vie ô combien exceptionnelle. Il ne regrettait rien. Il avait accomplit ce qu'il avait à faire, il avait vu ses êtres chers prendre leur envol et vivre, vivre ce qu'il y avait de plus merveilleux. Ce qu'il méritait.

Maintenant c'était à lui de prendre son envol. Pour mourir.

Il veillerait sur eux comme il l'avait toujours fait, il allait partir mais il serait toujours là, dans leur cœur.

Ok. Il souffrait. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Certes. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Etait-il vraiment près à partir, à les quitter ?

Il était trop tard, de toute façon. Il n'était plus maitre de son destin.

Mais il avait quand même destiné de venir ici. Il était maitre de sa mort, comme il l'avait été de sa vie.

A présent, il devait partir.

Sans le moindre regret, si ce n'était de ne pas pouvoir partager plus de moments avec ceux qu'il aimait.

Il était près. Et même si il était triste, même si il avait peur, il l'acceptait.

Parce qu'il savait que son devoir était accompli, que son rôle sur cette Terre avait pris fin.

Il était près.

Mais il n'oublierait jamais ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant de sa vie, bon comme mauvais.

Car ils étaient sa vie. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.


	6. 6 décembre - Pour le meilleur

Hey me revoilà, j'ai -presque- rattrapé mon retard ! :D

Alors, joyeux 6 décembre et... Bonne lecture ! :D

 **...**

 **6 décembre - Pour le meilleur**

Oh non. Non non non non non non. Il devait rêver. Tout, tout était possible, mais pas ça. Non.

C'en était trop. Même pour lui, ça allait trop loin. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Non. Il avait atteint le summum du... Non. Juste non. C'était interdit, même lui, il n'avait pas le droit de faire une telle chose.

C'était de la torture. Il avait même du mal à garder les yeux posés sur lui, tant ça l'horripilait.

Comment avait-il pu ? Ça en devenait de la folie, à ce niveau là...

Et à en croire les regards horrifiés de ses collègues, il ne devait pas être le seul à penser cela.

En même temps... il y avait de quoi être étonné !

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il en arrive à faire ça ? Inadmissible, c'était le mot. Aucun agent présent dans l'enseigne n'arriverait plus à se concentrer de la journée, vu la tournure qu'elle prenait dès son commencement...

Ok, habituellement, il avait un style à toute épreuve. Un style à l'épreuve des balles, même. Mais là... C'était tout sauf ça... C'était pire que le plus horrible des fashion faux pas dont Dorneget avait fait les frais, pire que tout, tout simplement.

Comment avait-il pu.. ?

Il n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas. C'était un rêve, c'était sûr, enfin plutôt un cauchemar. Il avait beau réfléchir à tout ce qui avait pu le pousser à faire une chose pareil, il ne voyait pas.

De toute façon, la simple vue de cette chose l'avait rendu aveugle.

Bon, ce n'était pas si grave, si ? Quand même, ça cassait totalement le mythe du légendaire Gibbs et sa classe internationale !

Et oui, le fameux Gibbs avait décidé, en ce jour si particulier, de s'habiller comme tout homme qui se respecte au thème des festivités qui approchaient. C'est-à-dire qu'avec son magnifique pull vert, on aurait réellement pu croire avoir à faire à un sapin de Noël humain.

Un Gibbs de Noël, quoi.

Enfin, il arriva devant les bureaux de ces trois agents aux yeux ébahis.

-Vous attendez quoi pour vous mettre au travail ? Leur lança-t-il. Le père Noël, peut-être ?

Phrase à laquelle les trois dis agents éclatèrent de rire, pour le meilleur... Et pour le pire.


	7. 7 décembre - Human

Hello, nous revoilà aujourd'hui pour le septième os ! Et deux grandes nouvelles par rapport à ce dernier.

Première chose, félicitez-moi... Je ne suis pas en retard ! Vraiment ! Il me reste encore 2 heures pour publier ! :D

Et la deuxième chose, cet os est un peu spécial...

C'est une song-fic, ce qui signifie que ce texte est à lire en écoutant une musique (peut-être en boucle, aucune idée de la longueur) ; les paroles (écrites, si si :p) correspondent au texte, dans tous les cas ! (elles sont en italiques et en gras)

Musique que vous trouverez ici (remplacez les ' ' par des '.' ): www youtube com/watch?v=2X43XF8247E

Si ça ne fonctionne pas, recherchez "Human - Christina Perri" et vous trouverez :p

Ah, et j'allais oublié, troisième chose... Cet os est le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit ! Sans rire ! Je suis choquée ! Mais il s'est écrit tout seul :') Et franchement, j'en suis plutôt fière !

Enfin voilà, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis (hyper important !)

Pour finir, joyeux 7 décembre (à l'heure :p) et... Bonne lecture ! (et écoute :') :p)

* * *

 **7 décembre - Human**

 ** _I can hold my breath_**  
 ** _I can bite my tongue_**  
 ** _I can stay awake for days_**

 ** _If that's what you want_**  
 ** _Be your number one_**

Combien ? Combien de temps ? Depuis quand était-il enfermé ici, seul, livré à ses démons ? Il ne criait pas. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, si ce n'est plié face à l'adversaire. Il ne parlait pas non plus, d'ailleurs.

Il avait mal. Physiquement. Mentalement. Il souffrait tellement. Et durant ces minutes, ces heures où l'autre lui faisait du mal, il ne cillait pas. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Il ne dormait plus. Enfin, il n'en était pas certain. Depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait jamais fermé l'oeil. Pas volontairement, du moins.

Mais il tenait. Il tenait pour lui, pour Gibbs, pour eux. Il tenait pour ceux qui comptaient sur lui, malgré tout. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il tiendrait. Il resterait fier jusqu'au bout. Comme toujours. Comme Gibbs lui avait appris. Parce que c'était tout ce qui comptait, après tout. Que Gibbs soit fier.

 _ **I can fake a smile**_  
 _ **I can force a laugh**_  
 _ **I can dance and play the part**_  
 _ **If that's what you ask**_  
 _ **Give you all I am**_

Et comme à son habitude, les rares fois à présent où son geôlier venait le voir, il rigolait. Alors oui, la situation n'avait rien de drôle. Il allait certainement mourir très prochainement. Certes. Mais l'ironie l'aidait à tenir, un petit peu. Il faisait semblant de rire, oui, mais pas semblant de croire en ses mots. Et malgré tout, celui qui souffrait le plus, dans ces moments là, c'était bien l'autre. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait arrêté de lui rendre visite. Peut-être.

 _ **I can do it**_  
 _ **I can do it**_  
 _ **I can do it**_

Il avait dû voir à quel point le simple fait de ne pas lui donner satisfaction lui redonnait espoir. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes. Il n'avait besoin que de cela, de toute façon. De ces secondes de répit qui suffisaient à lui donner la force de se battre, encore un peu. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il se l'était promis. Il survivrait, il surmonterait ça, comme il l'avait déjà fait.

Et il les reverrait.

 ** _But I'm only human_**  
 ** _And I bleed when I fall down_**  
 ** _I'm only human_**  
 ** _And I crash and I break down_**  
 ** _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_**  
 ** _You build me up and then I fall apart_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm only human_**

Mais parfois, rarement, il tombait. Il perdait pied et sombrait dans la folie. Temporaire. Pour l'instant. Il priait pour ne pas sombrer totalement, pour ne pas se laisser tomber si profondément qu'il ne pourrait plus remonter.

Après tout, il était humain. Pas incassable. Pas imbattable. Et certainement pas invincible. Il le paraissait, en surface. Mais aucun homme ne peut endurer un tel supplice indéfiniment. Même lui.

Il était seul, ici, il se perdait. Souvent. Dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il contemplait ces murs blancs, trop blancs. D'un blanc trop parfait pour être naturel. Un blanc chimique, industriel. Un blanc immortel. Son opposé, quoi.

Ouais, il en était venu à se comparer à une couleur. Etait-ce à cause de la folie qui s'imbriquait peu à peu en lui à force de ne parler à personne, même à lui-même, ou bien le fait qu'il perdait bien trop de sang pour que ses blessures physiques n'aient pas d'impact sur son mental ? Sûrement les deux. Ouais.

Ouais.

 _ **I can turn it on**_  
 _ **Be a good machine**_  
 _ **I can hold the weight of worlds**_  
 _ **If that's what you need**_  
 _ **Be your everything**_

Mais il ne lui obéirait jamais. Il ne ferait jamais ce que l'autre attendait de lui. Jamais. Il se battrait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Même si ça devait énerver d'avantage son geôlier. Surtout si ça le devait, en fait. Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Il n'avait pas peur, pas plus qu'avant. Après tout, la seule chose qui donnait à l'autre son avantage était le fait qu'il ait attaqué en premier. En résumé, il l'avait pris en traître. Et jamais, ô grand jamais il ne donnerait satisfaction à un bâtard de son espèce.

 _ **I can do it**_  
 _ **I can do it**_  
 _ **I'll get through it**_

C'était pour ça qu'il se battait. Avant tout le reste. Avant même son envie de survivre. Non, il ne le laisserait juste pas gagner, ça ne marchait pas comme ça.

Il ne lâcherait pas. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré, et malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait encore lui faire, il n'appréhendait pas. Parce que chaque nouvelle attaque lui prouvait la faiblesse de son ennemi. Ne rien obtenir d'un homme à terre et désarmé, voilà tout ce que l'autre réussissait à faire.

 _ **But I'm only human**_  
 _ **And I bleed when I fall down**_  
 _ **I'm only human**_  
 _ **And I crash and I break down**_  
 _ **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_  
 _ **You build me up and then I fall apart**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm only human**_

Même si chaque attaque le faisait lui aussi se rapprocher dangereusement de la mort. De toute façon, il valait mieux être mort que de vivre comme ça, non ? Il ne lui montrerait jamais sa souffrance, c'était vrai, mais parfois, vraiment très rarement, un petit cri de douleur s'échappait d'entre sa mouchoir crispée. Parfois même un simple cri d'horreur à la vue de ce qui l'attendait. Ok, il avait peut-être un peu peur. C'était humain, après tout. Il était humain.

Mais il n'avait pas le moins du monde peur d'un « homme », si on pouvait encore le désigner comme tel, qui prenait plaisir à planter des couteaux dans le dos des autres. Seul le couteau l'effrayait. Juste à peine. Et encore... Il avait fini par s'y habituer, avec le temps...

 _ **I'm only human**_  
 _ **I'm only human**_  
 _ **Just a little human**_

Le temps. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, déjà ? Il perdait de plus en plus le fil, au cours des jours... Il se laissait, tomber, à présent. Se battre contre lui-même ne le mènerait nul part. Il n'était qu'un homme. Pas une machine, pas un robot. Juste un petit être humain, comme les autres.

 ** _I can take so much_**  
 ** _'Til I've had enough_**

Alors il encaissait, il encaissait, encore et encore. Il avait encaissé.

Mais il en avait assez, à présent. Assez de se battre pour vivre alors que sa vie ressemblait à la pire des morts qu'on puisse imaginer. Assez de se battre pour qu'un malade continue encore et toujours de prendre plaisir à le regarder souffrir. Assez de se battre pour l'espoir, alors qu'il était parti depuis déjà bien longtemps.

 ** _Cause I'm only human_**  
 ** _And I bleed when I fall down_**  
 ** _I'm only human_**  
 ** _And I crash and I break down_**  
 ** _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_**  
 ** _You build me up and then I fall apart_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm only human_**

Il se voilait la face, tout simplement. Il faisait semblant. Pourtant au début, c'était sincère. Mais à vouloir trop jouer, à vouloir se battre coûte que coûte, il s'était perdu. Il était parti trop loin pour pouvoir un jour revenir. Il s'était lui-même assassiné sans s'en rendre compte.

Il était tombé. Il tombait encore. Mais cette fois pour de bon. Cette fois, il ne reculerait pas devant la fin de cette chute pourtant interminable. Il acceptait de tomber dans le noir, de partir sans un mot, sans un au revoir. Il acceptait d'avoir perdu, de renoncer.

Mais avait-il vraiment perdu ? Alors qu'il était parti sans douleur, sans souffrance, sans un regard pour son geôlier ? Alors qu'il n'avait pas abandonné devant l'autre, jamais. Il avait juste décidé que c'était terminé, à présent. Et l'autre n'y pourrait rien.

Il lui avait pris sa vie, oui. Mais sa mort, c'était lui et lui seul qui la décidait. Il avait le pouvoir.

Et malgré tout ce que l'autre lui avait fait subir, il avait réussi. Il l'avait privé de la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore lui prendre.

Il voulait le voir souffrir à mort ? Il l'avait vu vivre à en mourir.

Et ça, c'était tout ce qui comptait, à la fin.

Il avait gagné.


	8. 8 décembre - OH OH OH

Manque de temps, de batterie et surtout beaucoup trop en retard pour faire une présentation digne de ce nom. Terriblement confuse, désolée et impardonnable pour ce retard !

Ca, c'est moi en ce moment. Et pour détendre l'atmosphère, cet os :')

Joyeux 8 décembre (et super fête des Lumières) en retard et... Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **8 décembre - OH OH OH**

-OH OH OH ! S'écria-t-il à peine fut-il rentré dans la pièce.

Des dizaines de regards vinrent se poser sur lui. Enfin, pas vraiment sur lui... Plutôt sur celui qu'il représentait. Eh oui, vous ne rêvez, c'est bien lui. Oui, lui, vous savez très bien de qui je parle. Pas besoin de donner de nom.

C'était une chose bien étonnante que de le voir ainsi apprêté, lui qui d'habitude était si classe, sombre et discret (hum, ouais, ok, ils sont tous comme ça au Ncis). Vous ne voyez pas toujours pas de qui je parle ? Sans rire, c'est pourtant tellement évident !

Qui serait capable de tout, je dis bien tout faire excepté jouer le rôle du rondouillet et barbu personnage en rouge et blanc ? Mais oui, c'est bien lui ! C'est bien celui qui ne ferait jamais ça... Ben qui le fait, justement. Logique, non ?

-OH OH OH !

Mais si, vous le savez ! Ouep, c'est totalement irréaliste, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne l'a pas fait sans raison ! Ou plutôt, il avait une excuse : une enfant. Elle était venue le voir, un jour, lorsqu'elle avait accompagné son père au travail, et elle lui avait demandé si le père Noël viendrait cette année. Il lui avait promis que oui. Justement, c'était son père qui devait le faire ! Mais entre temps et contre toute attente, le pire est arrivé. Enfin, on a connu pire, mais ça, faut pas le dire. Donc, son père est tombé malade, la veille. Bien sûr, la petite, elle, ne se doutait pas du double jeu qu'il menait dans son dos : le père et le père Noël, et elle attendait avec impatience de rencontrer le père Noël cette année encore. Ben oui, il n'est jamais trop tard pour lui faire un gros câlin, si ? Alors autant en profiter le plus possible !

Bref, il avait appris la maudite maladie du pseudo père Noël du Ncis et, se rappelant sa promesse, n'eût pas d'autre choix que de se prêter à ce rôle quoique particulier et à son opposé. Bon, c'est vrai, il aurait pu demander à DiNozzo, mais il avait déjà prévu quelque chose d'assez festif avec Zoe. Mais si, vous connaissez Zoe, sa petite amie ! Ou alors vous ne suivez vraiment rien ! Mais bon, je ne vous en veux pas. Enfin, c'est bien parce que c'est vous ! Il aurait pu demander à McGee, mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, ce pouvait être une expérience assez drôle. Alors, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait le faire, pour une fois.

-Oh oh oh, je suis le père Noël !

Et à présent, il s'amusait et rigolait avec des enfants de tout âge qui venaient, les uns après les autres, s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ils lui racontaient ce qu'ils voulaient pour Noël (principalement des dragons et des Pokemons vivants et, pour les plus vieux, des jeux vidéos ; les mêmes que McGee, mais ça, c'est un secret alors shhhhht) et s'agrippaient à lui comme au plus beau jouet au monde. Et il fallait dire que ça ne manquait pas de lui plaire !

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un Gibbs, le légendaire, mystique Leroy Jethro Gibbs qui s'amusait avec un bébé de quelques mois à peine en émettant des sons très peu compréhensibles (azzzbouahoui par exemple) et habillé tel un père Noël des plus stylisés qui se tenait devant vous.

Sans doute parlait-il le bébé, d'ailleurs. Et comme McGee dirait, jusqu'à présent, seul le Docteur parlait cette langue (outre les bébés, bien sûr). Serait-il possible que le Docteur et le fameux Gibbs viennent de la même planète ?

Sur ce... Vous avez 4 heures !


	9. 9 décembre - The Sound of Music

Et seulement quelques secondes plus tard... Me revoilà encore ! Cette fois à l'heure (enfin à peu près cx)

Bref, publication assez particulière puisque je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce texte. Eh oui, cette fois, c'est la superbe VG Little Bear qui s'en est chargé !

Alors cet os, comme son nom l'indique, c'est que du bonheur !

Je vous demande donc, dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, d'accueillir cette merveilleuse auteur et, comme d'habitude, de reviewer un maximum ! :p Merci encore à toi, tu es géniale !

Sur ce, joyeux 9 décembre et... Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **The Sound of Music / La mélodie du bonheur** (by VG Little Bear)

C'était le jour de la répétition de la chorale de son église. D'habitude Abby ne s'en souciait point. Mais ce soir était différent: dimanche elle chantera un solo. Devant la congrégation, avec la chorale qui devait l'accompagner acapella.

Elle était amie avec bon nombre de la chorale, car ils se retrouvaient régulièrement après la messe du dimanche pour servir le café dans le sous-sol de l'église.

Aujourd'hui elle avait inauguré la journée avec le solfège ... inévitablement elle avait commencé à chanter la chanson préférée de Ziva.

"Do-Ré-Mi, Do-Ré-Mi-Fa-So-La-Si, ... Do," quand Tony l'interrompit précipitamment.

"Continue avec la biche, le rayon de soleil, mon nom, et je t'expédie sur les chemins de Saint-Jacques de Compostelle en France sans intermédiaire d'un avion!"

"Tony voyons, je voulais chanter la version française, cela commence avec ... le dos, il a bon dos!" s'indigna Abby.

"Pas un son, Abs! C'est un sacrilège!"

"Mais non, Tony, le curé a expressément demandé qu'on chante cette chanson de 'La Mélodie du Bonheur'!"

Mais Tony s'était planté devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette son brouhaha habituel en marche.

Du fait, elle n'avait pas pu répéter la chanson toute la journée. Elle était bien embêtée. Demain elle demandera à Gibbs d'emmener Tony avec lui, peu importe où, même pour aller chercher des cafés.


	10. 10 décembre - Un cadeau

Helloooooo ! :D Encore en retard x) (On ne change pas ses bonnes habitudes :p)

Donc voici le 10e os, pas terrible (d'après moi bien sûr ^^ :') )

Enfin voilà...

Joyeux 10 décembre en retard et... Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **10 décembre - Un cadeau**

Il arriva dans l'open space tel un prédateur qui observait ses proies. Ou plutôt ses cibles. Ou les deux. C'est la même chose, non ? Passons.

Donc, il entra dans la pièce aux murs oranges avec un but (ou un objectif?) bien précis, qu'il ne cacha pas bien longtemps à ses collègues.

-J'ai un cadeau pour vous, commença-t-il. Un cadeau de Noël. Enfin, un pré-cadeau de Noël... même si c'est pas vraiment un cadeau ! Enfin... vous verrez par vous-même.

(Vous remarquerez par ailleurs que le style d'écriture de l'auteur et celui du personnage est semblable, mais qui a copié qui ? Signé : voussavezquijesuisalorspasbesoindesignerparcequesignersertuniquementquandonneconnaitpaslemetteurdumessagemaiscommelavousmeconnaissezcanesertarienducoupjesaispaspourquoijaiecritsigne... Donc pas signé : moi)

On vit passer dans le regard de ses collègues de l'excitation... jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que le-dit cadeau n'existait pas. Ou du moins...

-Allez, ne faites pas cette tête ! S'exclama-t-il. Il ne se trouve pas ici car je ne peux pas le transporter comme je veux, malgré ma merveilleuse musculature.

Il n'en ratait pas une.

Malgré cela et s'appuyant sur son regard assuré, ses collègues acceptèrent finalement de le suivre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, où ils trouvèrent effectivement le pré / faux / cadeau de Noël, qui n'était autre qu'un...

-Un sapin de Noël ? Sérieusement Tony ? S'indigna McGee.

-Quoi, le bleu ? On ne peut pas profiter de la période des fêtes au travail ? Répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Si. Mais, je ne sais pas si t'es au courant...

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir qu'une énième personne entra dans la pièce.

-Mon chériiiiii, débuta la nouvelle arrivante avec son accent du Sud de l'Amérique, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, Tony lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-L'orange et le bleu ! C'est interdit ! Continua-t-elle avec son accent... brésilien elle devait être brésilienne !

Ok. Elle parlait donc des guirlandes présentes sur le sapin. Orange et bleue. Ouais. D'accord.

-Et en quoi il est interdit de mettre des guirlandes « orange et bleue » ? se surprit-il à demander.

-Les couleurs, mon chériiiii. Orange et bleue, c'est un fashion faux pas ! C'est carrément CATASTROPH «AIE » QUE !

-Hein ?

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Pour un sapin réussi, si la couleur du dit sapin tend vers le foncé, choisissez une teinte de décoration lumineuse, afin de créer un contraste qui mettra en valeur celui de la Nuit Lumineuse. S'il tend vers le clair, optez plutôt pour un décor simple et joyeux, avec des couleurs fortes, vivantes, telles que le rouge ou le bleu, par exemple. Mais attention, ne jamais mélanger du orange et du bleu ! C'est strictement interdit ! Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à rafraîchir votre sapin à la dernière minute en optant pour des fils brillants, dorés ou argentés. Vous avez à présent tout pour passer de superbes fêtes de fin d'année avec des décos dignes de ce nom ! Bonnes fêtes à vous, et n'oubliez pas même votre sapin a le droit d'être « branché » !

 **...**

 **-TUT TUT TUT**

Il se réveilla en sursaut. A vrai dire, son rêve lui avait semblé tellement réaliste !

Enfin, la seule chose dont il était réellement sûr, à présent, c'était qu'il n'offrirait pas à ses collègues un sapin de Noël. Non. Si c'était pour avoir une Christina Cordula enflammée en échange... Mieux valait avoir un Gibbs ronchon et un McGee casse-pied-able. Ouais, ça valait mieux. A coup sûr.


	11. 11 décembre - Un pour tous

Ca y est, j'ai rattrapé mon retard ! (pas pour longtemps, pour changer :p)

Donc voici le 11e os que j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire ! Allez-vous l'apprécier autant ? Dites moi en review :p

Enfin, joyeux 11 décembre et... Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **11 décembre - Un pour tous**

« Je dois me planquer tout de suite » Bonne idée, tiens. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était poursuivit par une dizaine d'hommes. Non.

« Cours putain, arrêtes de trébucher ! » Tous armés jusqu'au dent.

« Merde » Il y en avait devant lui. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait en discerner trois – au moins. Ce qui ramenait le nombre de ses ennemis direct, ceux qui le prenait en ligne de mire, à 13. Au moins.

Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était des débutants. Bien au contraire ! Des années d'expérience derrière eux. Certains même des dizaines ! Ils n'étaient pas tombés dedans par hasard pour la plupart, baignant dès leur plus jeune âge dans toute cette violence et cette haine.

Chacun pour soi, jusqu'à faire partie d'une bande. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Ok, il ne débutait pas, dans le principe. Le soucis ? Il y a une grande différence entre le principe et la pratique, voilà tout.

Son arme s'était enrayée. Et, comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de problèmes, il n'avait plus de balles. Ni de cartouches pour son arme de secours. Ouf. Il lui restait une grenade. C'est bien beau de penser, mais il faut agir à un moment. Ni une, ni deux, il la lança sur ses assaillants les plus proches. C'était eux ou lui. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun civil, dans le coin. Juste des personnes qui avaient décidés de participer à cette ultime guerre. Et pourquoi ? Juste de la reconnaisse. Lui, c'était différent. Enfin, un peu. Il devait se prouver à lui-même qu'il en était capable après la parole, les actes.

Il était brave, en agissant ainsi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

« Ahhhhhhhh ! » Il hurlait de douleur. Pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment mal, mais mentalement, la blessure était bien là. Il devait se mettre à l'abri, et vite.

Il se planque derrière le premier objet assez volumineux pour le cacher ici, une poubelle.

Attendez, une poubelle ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'une poubelle pouvait bien faire au milieu d'une zone de guerre ?

Il n'eût pas le temps de comprendre qu'il vit son corps explosé.

Une bombe. C'était juste une putain de bombe. Personne ne l'avait tué, directement. Il s'était fait avoir par une bombe, une fichu bombe. Il était tombé dans un piège en sautant la tête la première et, à présent, il le regrettait amèrement.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il auprès de son collègue de travail et à présent camarade de jeu Timothy McGee.

-T'es mort.

Tony lui lança un regard noir, tel celui d'un Gibbs énervé croisé à une Ziva en colère, le tout sans un bruit.

Oh. Il avait touché un point sensible.

-Nan, sérieux McGeek ? J'avais pas remarqué... Heureusement que t'es là !

Ah. Il n'était pas juste énervé, en réalité. Il était simplement mauvais perdant.

-Ecoute Tony, t'as perdu, t'as perdu. Je t'avais prévenu, t'avais qu'à ne pas parier. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais récupérer ce magnifique, magnifique billet de 100$ qui se trouve juste ici.

Il indiqua le devant du lit sur lequel ils étaient assis.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! S'écria-t-il. Ils ont tous des années de jeux vidéos de guerre derrière eux !

-Je t'avais prévenu. Maintenant, à toi d'annoncer à Gibbs pourquoi sa voiture de fonction est complètement détruite. Mais comme je suis un bon gagnant, je vais t'aider si tu sens qu'il s'énerve, apporte lui un café. En fait, apporte-lui directement, tu gagneras du temps.

Un silence chargé en ondes négatives lui répondit.

-Sur ce, termina-t-il, je te souhaite bonne chance ! Et de courir vite, aussi...


	12. 12 décembre - The past is the past

Vraiment désolée pour tout le retard que le calendrier a pris, j'ai perdu toute connexion à Internet pendant plusieurs jours (en plus d'être très occupée) :o

Enfin voilà, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ne serait-ce qu'un seul chapitre, donc je vais reposter des anciens textes (pas tous postés ici) et … encore une fois je suis terriblement confuse !

Donc voilà, joyeux euh... j'ai perdu le compte :/ 12 décembre ? :') Et bonne lecture !:D

* * *

 **12 décembre - The past is the past**

Leur premier vrai baiser, leur premier vrai au revoir.

Leur dernière promesse, pas celle de revenir, mais celle de se souvenir, de ne pas oublier.

Celle de ne pas regretter, de ne pas vouloir revenir en arrière.

Car il faut l'admettre, ils auront eût une merveilleuse histoire. Pas celle où l'on se dit "Je t'aime" et l'on passe son temps à s'embrasser.

Ce genre de relation n'était pas faite pour eux, ils s'en étaient rendus comptes.

Pas le genre d'histoire qu'il a eu avec Jeanne, qu'elle a eu avec Michael.

Non. Leur relation était plutôt basée sur le "Je t'aime! Moi non plus" et ça leur convenait tout à fait.

Que pouvaient-ils demander de mieux que de pouvoir partager un travail avec la personne qu'on aime? Partager sa vie, peut-être, mais ce genre de chose ne leur était pas permis.

Pas s'ils voulaient garder leurs métiers. Pas s'ils voulaient continuer de sauver le monde et de le rendre meilleur.

Pas s'ils voulaient vivre, tout simplement.

Car comment vivre avec quelqu'un qui se forge une carapace, si vous-même en possédez une?

Car comment songer à soi, lorsqu'on fait passer ses amis, sa famille avant tout le reste, avant notre sécurité?

Car comment rester passif, concentré au travail, si la femme de votre vie est en danger et que vous ne pouvez rien faire?

Une seule issue serait possible : la mort.

A force de se mettre en danger, on finit par en subir les conséquences.

A trop aimer quelqu'un, on finit par lui donner sa vie.

Mais l'un sans l'autre n'était rien. La fin d'une vie en mettrait fin à une seconde, et ainsi de suite.

Car la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu sans la personne que l'on aime, sans laquelle on ne peut pas vivre.

Sans la personne qui nous à sauvé à maintes reprises et qui continue de veiller sur nous.

Des vies éteintes, des personnes mortes.

Fini.

Mais peu importe leur choix par rapport à leur vie, seulement deux possibilités s'offraient à eux :

La mort. La raison de leur rencontre, et sans doute celle de leur adieu.

Des adieux. L'autre raison de leur rencontre, et sans doute celle de leurs morts intérieures.

Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que ces deux là, si l'on pouvait appelé sa un choix.

Que choisir entre la vie et la mort?

Il n'y avait finalement qu'une seule réponse possible.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils se tenaient là, face à face, devant cette avion prêt à décoller, qui n'attendait plus qu'eux.

Plus que lui, pour être exact.

Car il l'avait comprit, elle ne rentrera pas. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Et il respecte son choix, même s'il lui en veut. De les abandonner, lui, Gibbs, McGee... De ne pas leur avoir dit au revoir.

Il respecte car à sa place, il aurait fait la même chose.

Et ils se regardent, cherchant du réconfort dans le regard de l'autre.

Leurs yeux se croisent, encore et encore, comme dans un concert de sentiments sans fin.

Et ils lisent l'envie, le besoin dans le regard de l'autre.

Celui de s'aimer, de s'embrasser, avant de se dire adieu pour la dernière fois.

Alors ils se rapprochent, jusqu'à sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau.

Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, que leurs langues se croisent, s'enroulent, pour un merveilleux baiser.

Leur premier vrai baiser, leur premier vrai au revoir.

Leur dernier baiser, leur dernier au revoir.

Leur dernier adieu.


	13. 13 décembre - Le McGee du temps de Ziva

Et voici un ancien challenge auquel j'avais participé ! :D

 _Le thème : Du McGibbs, relation père/fils ou amicale, avec les mots "café", "cheval", grince", "vert", et "joli", en 200 mots ou plus._

Joyeux 13 décembre... Et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **13 décembre - Le McGee du temps de Ziva**

Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui. Jour pour jour. Tristesse pour tristesse.

Un an qu'elle, que Ziva était partie. Qu'elle les avait quittée pour Israël, pour sa nouvelle vie.

Un an que Tony se noyait dans sa tristesse, espérant qu'elle reviendrait, tout en sachant que c'était impossible.

Un an que lui, Gibbs ne dormait presque plus. Il passait ses nuits à poncer son bateau tout en buvant du bourbon, et en repensant au bon vieux temps. Le temps de l'équipe, la vraie équipe, au complet.

Un an que McGee prenait sur lui, pour soutenir le reste de l'équipe. Un an qu'il gardait ses sentiments pour lui, un an qu'il était devenu leur bouée de sauvetage.

Un an qu'il aurait du avoir cette conversation avec lui.

Juste eux deux. Gibbs et McGee.

Juste une conversation. La plus importante.

C'est sur ces pensées sinistre que Gibbs s'avança vers le Starbuck, pour commander le même café que depuis un an.

Pour "bien" commencer sa journée, enfin faire semblant.

...

Il était arrivé au bureau en premier.

Et maintenant que la journée était terminée, que McGee était sur le point de partir, il se décida à aller lui parler.

A lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils étaient et seraient toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

Que lui aussi avait le droit de pleurer, de montrer ses sentiments.

De ne plus se sentir obliger de porter le poids de l'équipe sur ses épaules.

De ne plus être ce cavalier sans cheval et sans armure.

De ne plus s'empêcher de vivre, tout simplement.

De ne plus montrer ce joli sourire, ce visage de façade.

De ne plus être dans le mensonge, le déni.

D'être vert de rage s'il en avait besoin.

Et il en avait besoin, ça se sentait.

En tout cas pour quelqu'un connaissant le vrai McGee.

Le McGee du temps de Ziva.


	14. 14 décembre - La fin

Encore une fois du Tiva :D

Et toujours un ancien os :')

Joyeux 14 décembre et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **14 décembre - La fin**

Il savait.  
Elle savait.  
C'était la fin, la fin de cette merveilleuse histoire de huit magnifiques années.  
La fin de cette merveilleuse relation partagé par deux magnifiques agents très spéciaux.  
La fin de tout ce qu'ils ont fait, auraient voulu faire et ne pouvais pas faire. La fin de toutes ses règles, une en particulier.  
Mais après la fin de cette règle, de ce moment qu'ils partageront, ce sera aussi leur dernier baiser.  
Leur dernier regard et leur dernier au revoir.  
Et ils recommenceraient à souffrir en silence, comme depuis leur première rencontre.

...

Elle est là, dans ses bras, et elle pleure. Ziva pleure.

Il ne pensait pas ça possible, comme il ne pensait pas possible de ressentir autant de peine et de douleur.  
Il essaye d'essuyer ses larmes, s'apprêtant à être repoussé, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Sa main se perd dans ses cheveux.  
Doucement, ils se rapprochent, jusqu'à sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau.  
À quoi bon faire semblant maintenant? Ils ne peuvent, ne veulent plus résister à la tentation.  
Alors leur bouche se touche, un baiser le plus normal du monde, qui aurait pu passé pour normal, mais qui représente tant.  
Le premier de leur amour, et le dernier de leur chemin partagé.  
Puis ce doux baisé devient plus brutal, plus intense, plus langoureux, comme pour se dire au revoir.  
Car c'est ça le problème. Elle doit partir, et il ne peut pas la suivre.  
Alors ils s'embrassent, comme une promesse de leur retrouvailles.  
Comme une promesse de l'avenir qui leur était impossible, et maintenant qu'il était possible, qui se devait de disparaître sous une pluie de pleurs.  
Car lui aussi il pleure, maintenant. Il n'a pas pu résister plus longtemps. Mais elle doit partir, maintenant.  
Alors ils se relâchent, mais sans s'éloigner totalement. Ils sont si proche, et en même temps si loin.  
Et ils se regardent, un regard qui en dit long sur leur avenir, sur leurs pensées. Un regard où se mélange amour, peine, haine et malheur.  
Un regard qui ne veut dire qu'une chose : adieu. Car ils le savent, elle ne reviendra pas.  
Elle se retourne et s'en va en direction de cet avion sans lui jeter un dernier regard. Car c'est trop dur, trop douloureux.  
Alors elle part.  
Alors il part.  
Alors leurs chemins se séparent et leurs cœurs se brisent.  
Et c'est la fin.


	15. 15 décembre - Aïe pas deux

Encore un challenge un peu particulier cette fois :p

 _Petit challenge qui fait approximativement moins de 150 mots comme prévu initialement (c'est-à-dire qu'il en fait 452 ^^) en réponse au thème : "en 150 mots maximum pourquoi Gibbs se voit obliger de faire une conférence sur l'Ipad devant un groupe d'adolescents" de Pbg._

 _Os assez étrange puisque écrit en direct sur gmail ;)_

Joyeux 15 décembre... et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **15 décembre - Aïe Pas Deux, yen a pas deux**

Mais qui m'a donné cette bande d'adolescents puérils ! pesta Gibbs intérieurement en se retournant vers la-dite bande. Il se demandait comment on pouvait être à ce point idiot.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute! s'écria un petit blond en direction de ses "ex-amis". "Ex-amis" qui lancèrent un regard noir dans sa direction, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir Gibbs.

-Eh bien, si ce n'est pas ta faute, tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet ordinateur plat?

Les ados lancèrent un regard blasé vers Gibbs, tout en lui rétorquant en chœur : -Un Ipad m'sieur, ça s'appelle un Ipad!

-Bien. Oui. Donc, cet Aïe Pas deux, comme vous dite, ne s'est pas cassé tout seul?

Un nouveau regard blasé des jeunes, puis des soupirs lui répondirent. Gibbs leur lança un de ses regard noir que lui seul possédait, ce qui eu comme effet de les faire frissonner.

-Bah, vous voyez le monsieur là-bas? commença le petit blond nommé Danno. Le Monsieur tout grand avec les yeux verts? D'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis, ce ne sont pas ses vrais yeux : il a dû les voler à quelqu'un d'autre, puis les repeindre parce qu'ils sont vraiment magnifiques! Et ben je l'ai vu, il allait voler deux ordinateurs! J'en suis sûr! Il avait deux ordinateurs super grands et super beaux et super bien et super puissants et super pas à lui! Parce que personne ne peut avoir deux ordinateurs comme ça! Déjà que pour en avoir un il faut être super méga extra fort en informatique, alors deux! Et donc le monsieur il a volé les ordinateurs et il les a pris et il est parti avec et quand il s'est levé...

Devant le silence du jeune blond, Gibbs demanda : "Eh bien, que s'est-il passé lorsqu'il s'est levé?"

-Eh ben j'ai voulu sauver le monde en arrêtant ce merveilleux méchant et...

-Et?

-Et je lui ai lancé dessus le premier objet qui m'est passé sous la main, c'est-à-dire...

-Cet Aïe Pas Deux, compléta Gibbs en soupirant de désespoir.

A ce moment, un autre jeune homme, plus grand, plus musclé et surtout plus brun (du style lui en ado : ) intervint en se levant et se mettant au niveau de Gibbs :

-Et cet imbécile est tellement pas-doué qu'il a lâché l'Ipad ou "Aïe Pas Deux" pour les vieux avant de le lancer sur cet agent qui n'est absolument pas un voleur.

"C'est sûrement un Geek" ajouta-t-il à l'intention du petit blond.

Vous vous doutez sans doute que ce blâme envers Gibbs ne laissa pas ce dernier sans voix, et que ce ne fut pas sans incidence, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


	16. 16 décembre - Oublie

La somalie... Rahlala quel bon souvenir !

Song fic sur la chanson Oublie de Tal, à écouter en même temps :) ( youtube com/watch?v=bYTcH3Jvs7o )

Ce qui est vraiment super grâce à ce calendrier, c'est que je relis beaucoup mes anciens textes, je vois ce que je faisais avant, comment j'ai évolué... et vous aussi vous le voyez ! :D

Enfin voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Sur ce, joyeux 16 décembre (quasi à temps du coup :p) et... Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **16 décembre - Oublie**

 _ **POV TONY**_

 **Il est tard tu ne dors pas encore,**

 **tu as peur de tout tes rêves,**

 **à chaque instants tu maudis ton sort,**

 **tes souvenirs t'achèves..**

 **Combien de nuits passer à pleurer comme sa ? Tu n'es que l'ombre de toi.**

 _Un cri. Le sien. Comme chaque nuit depuis son retour de Somalie. Elle ne s'en est pas remise. Elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça. Chaque jour elle se referme sur elle-même. L'ancienne Ziva me manque. Celle qui souriait et qui rigolait. Celle qui vivait sa vie._

 **Reprends vie, reprends toi.**

 **Même si ce soir tu as mal.**

 **Même si c'est la fois de trop.**

 **Lèves les yeux vers les étoiles !**

 _Je veux qu'elle revienne. Chaque jour ça empire. Mais je veux l'aider, lui donner tout mon soutient. Je me demande encore comment elle fait pour tenir le coup, comment elle a fait. Quand elle est arrivée devant moi, il y avait tant d'émotion dans ses yeux. La déception de nous avoir trop attendu, et la colère de nous mettre en danger pour elle. La surprise, de l'avoir retrouvé. La tristesse, aussi, de ne pas nous avoir dit au revoir. La peur, de mourir à sa place. Le courage, de vouloir nous protéger. Et enfin, le pardon, pour ce que je lui ai dit, ce que je lui ai fait._

 **Oublie les larmes d'hier, quand la nuit tu rejoues la scène, et que tu as de la peine.**

 **Demain est un autre univers remplis de lumière.**

 **Oublie Les moments amère, un ange qui veut ton bonheur se cache au fond de ton coeur, il attend que tu le libère.**

 _Mais c'est finit. Nous l'avons sauvée. Mais ça c'est passé, et elle se le remémore chaque jour, chaque nuit. C'est trop, beaucoup trop. Il faut qu'elle revive, avant de toucher le fond pour de bon, avant de ne plus avoir le courage de vivre, de survivre. Il faut qu'elle oublie, qu'elle profite de la chance qu'elle a d'être revenu, d'avoir une famille qui l'aime._

 **Epuisé, pour toi rien n'est beau,**

 **tu as tellement souffert, le silence pour seul écho, tu te perds en prières.**

 **Comme ils savent, les gens font toujours trop, ils réveillent ta colère.**

 _Profite, de la joie, du bonheur, de l'amour. Rappelle toi que, même après ce qu'il s'est passé, nous sommes toujours là pour toi. Peut-être trop? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Dis-le nous, dis-le moi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Car je t'aime._

 _ **POV ZIVA**_

 **Reprends vie, reprends toi.**

 **Même si ce soir tu as mal.**

 **Même si c'est la fois de trop.**

 **Lèves les yeux vers les étoiles !**

 _Toutes les nuits je le revis, je le ressens. Je me le remémore, et je pleurs. Mais lui, il est là, et il m'aide, il me soutient, il me comprend._

 **Oublie les larmes d'hier, quand la nuit tu rejoues la scène, et que tu as de la peine.**

 **Demain est un autre univers remplis de lumière.**

 **Oublie Les moments amère, un ange qui veut ton bonheur se cache au fond de ton coeur, il attend que tu le libère.**

 _Je n'en peux plus. Tout ce qui s'est passé, dans ce désert. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui, à ce qu'il a fait pour moi, et à ce que j'ai fait pour le remercier. Rien. Je n'ai rien fait pour le remercier, je lui ai balancé des insultes. Et j'ai regretté, pendant tout ce temps. Mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il m'avait pardonnée._

 **Oublie, souris.**

 **Quand tu désespères et que tu te perds,**

 **promis il n'est jamais trop tard,**

 **vas vers la lumière !**

 _Grâce à lui, à son soutient et son courage, j'ai pu revivre. J'ai recommencé à sourire, et à rire. J'ai recommencé à aimer aussi. De temps en temps, je m'en rappelle encore, mais sa présence prend le dessus sur ce souvenir si douloureux._

 **Reprends vie, reprends toi.**

 **Même si ce soir tu as mal.**

 **Même si c'est la fois de trop.**

 **Lèves les yeux vers les étoiles !**

 _Tout. Il a tout fait pour moi, il m'a sauvée. L'attente, puis l'amour. Car je le sais, il me l'a dit, il ne peut pas vivre sans moi. Et moi non plus je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Peut-être que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre._

 **Oublie les larmes d'hier, quand la nuit tu rejoues la scène, et que tu as de la peine.**

 **Demain est un autre univers remplis de lumière.**

 **Oublie Les moments amère, un ange qui veut ton bonheur se cache au fond de ton coeur, il attend que tu le libère.**

 _Maintenant que tout est passé, que tout est finit, je sais ce qui a été le plus dur durant ces deux mois d'absence. C'était de ne pas le voir, de ne pas pouvoir lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais je vais lui dire, je dois lui dire, après ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Car je l'aime._


	17. 17 décembre - All the right moves

JE SUIS A L'HEURE ! :D

Breeeeeeef (si si félicitez moi quand même :p)

Un de mes tous tous premiers textes... Voyez le changement !

Enfin, joyeux 17 décembre (à l'heuuuuuure) et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **17 décembre - All the right moves**

La douleur.

C'est tout ce que je ressens en ce moment, tout ce que j'ai toujours ressenti, sauf quand il était avec moi. En même temps, quand votre père est le directeur du Mossad, vous ne risquez pas de jouer à la poupée jusqu'à vos 10 ans.

Quand je suis venue aux états-unis pour innocenter Ari, c'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte. À cause de lui, Anthony DiNozzo, Tony. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance normale, je n'ai même pas eu d'enfance, mais je l'ai toujours accepté. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Car comment mon père pourrait comprendre que je travaille avec des américains. Qui plus est, avec lui, celui qui a tué mon "ex" qui était sous ses propres ordres.

C'est bizarre, je n'arrête pas de parler de mon père, mais ce n'est pas ma vrai famille. Ma véritable famille, mon équipe, mes amis, ceux qui ont toujours été là pour me soutenir dans les pires moments de ma vie.

Tout d'abord, il y a mon patron, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, dit Gibbs. Mon père. Il m'a toujours soutenue, même quand j'ai voulu réintégrer le Mossad. Il m'a acceptée dans son équipe comme agent de liaison, puis comme agent tout court, mais au fur et à mesure des années, c'est devenu comme un père pour moi. Il m'a toujours protégée, il m'a sauvée de très nombreuses fois, sans jamais m'abandonner une seule fois.

Ensuite, il y a Timothy McGee, dit Tim ou McGee ou encore le Bleu, mon frère. Il sait comment me parler, m'écouter, sans pour autant rentrer dans ma vie personnel, autant blessante soit-elle. Il a souvent pris des risques pour moi, même après être passé d'agent de terrain à informaticien.

Puis, il y a Abigail Sciuto, dit Abby, ma soeur. Bien qu'au début elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, ce qui ce comprend étant donné que mon demi-frère a tué sa collègue et amie Caitlin Todd, nous sommes devenues très proche. Toujours très irritée de me savoir en danger, elle a su me sauver presque sans aide plusieurs fois. Elle parle vraiment beaucoup, mais n'a jamais été blessante envers moi, malgré les quelques différents que nous avions eu.

Après, il y a Donald Mallard, dit Ducky. Je ne sais pas comment le qualifier, il est comme le sage de ma famille, toujours à l'écoute et au besoin des autres, mais il ne demande jamais rien en retour. Il m'a souvent été d'un grand soutient durant des périodes difficiles de ma vie.

Et pour finir, il y a Anthony DiNozzo, dit Tony, avec qui je noue une relation très particulière, entre amour et amitié, entre petit ami et frère. Sans lui je ne sais pas ce que je serais. Il a organisé une opération de sauvetage pour moi, alors qu'il me pensait morte, mais qu'il ne voulait pas accepter la vérité en face. D'après ses dires, il ne peut pas vivre sans moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, ou si ce n'était qu'un mensonge, mais je garde espoir qu'un jour nous soyons ensemble, malgré la règle numéro 12.


End file.
